The Light of a Broken Heart
by Karalen the Wood Elf
Summary: Yami fell to his knees, clutching the note in his hand. This can’t be real! It had to be some sort of nightmare! He knew that it wasn’t though……YAOI! YxY! Angsty! MWA HA HA!!
1. Kidnapped

Karalen: Hello dear readers! This is a fanfic that Inashu made up! She told me what to write, I wrote it and tweaked it up a bit.  
  
Inashu: NO Mary Sues, believe me! It's just us! And it's technically not even Karalen!  
  
Karalen: What are you up to, Inashu?  
  
Inashu: Nothing! Nothing at all! Heh heh..._..._...^_^  
  
Karalen: ...riiiiiiight....anyway, we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and we think that Inari belongs to Yu Yu Hakusho. Myself and Inashu belong to ourselves. Read and Review, Inashu loves reviews!  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
THE LIGHT OF A BROKEN HEART  
  
"Are you sure he's the one?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Do you dare question me?!"  
  
"No sir! Um...mame...er..."  
  
"Of all the body's you could have given me...why did you give me a girl!?"  
  
"She was the only one I could get close to!"  
  
The girl lifted her head to the one that talked. "Very well. You did an excellent job anyway. This body has amazing capabilities, some that I've never seen in this world!"  
  
The other girl turned to the speaker and said, "Well, she is an elf, after all."  
  
Behind the elf girl, a transparent, blue fox god floated behind her. It's form stopped at his belly button, and it ended with whiffs of smoke. It had yellow glowing eyes that consumed the iris and pupil, and did all the movements that the elf was doing. Basically, the fox god was controlling the elf's every single move.  
  
The elf girl had blond hair that was tied into a ponytail that ended a little below her shoulder blades. She wore clothing that a warrior would wear. Her once green eyes were now gone, replaced with the same yellow glowing eyes as the fox god. Her voice once flowed like a river, but now it was deeper and filled with malice.  
  
The girl beside the two had long silver hair that reached the middle of her back. Her two foxtails were stiff and alert as her fox ears twitched with the wind. She wore black leather pants and a long sleeved green shirt. Her light blue eyes stared at the Game Shop in front of them.  
  
The elf/fox god turned to look at the Game Shop as well. "Yes, it is very suitable, although I would've liked a different gender. You've done well, Inashu. You shall be rewarded later."  
  
The kitsune, Inashu, was wondering if this was all worth it. The elf, Karalen, was her best friend. She was the only person who was kind to her. But then the fox god, Inari, summoned her. He commanded her to find a body so that he can travel freely in the human world. So, she had to trick her only friend into becoming a host for Inari. She thought about what she had done, but once she replayed the message of why Inari wanted this, she quickly brushed away any regrets. "Inari-sama?"  
  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
  
"My reward...if all goes as planned...will you return Karalen's body?"  
  
"But of course. I shall assume my position when this is all over. But now, we must put our plan to action."  
  
The two fixed their gaze back at the Game Shop.  
  
"Soon, little hikari, all your pain shall end."  
  
Yugi chuckled as he watched his yami mindlessly watch the anime warriors shoot energy balls at one another. Yugi looked at the clock. "Yami, it's 6:55! You really should get going!" Yugi couldn't help but smile as Yami didn't seem to hear a word his aibou said. Yugi put his hand in front of Yami's face and snapped his fingers, but there was still no reaction. Yugi knew only one thing that could get Yami's attention. His heart wrenched at saying these words, but he didn't want Yami to be disappointed. He leaned to Yami's ear and whispered, "Yami.it's 6:55. If you don't hurry, you'll be late for your date with Anzu." (AN: Ew, Ew, EW!!!) It worked. Yami jerked out of his trance, and stared at Yugi. "A...are you sure aibou!?"  
  
Yugi put on a fake smile and replied, "Take a look for yourself."  
  
Yami glanced at the clock, then jumped off the couch. "Thank you, aibou. I'll be home at nine! Goodbye!" he yelled hurriedly as he ran out the door. Yugi's smile the dropped to a depressed expression.  
  
'I wish I was the one who could take Anzu's place. I wish.I wish that Yami loved me as well..." Sure, Yami loved him, but he was sure it was only a brotherly type of love. Yami had Anzu now, and he was happy. "And if Yami's happy, then I'm supposed to be happy!" Yugi reasoned with himself, and tried to smile. The smile dropped again when a part of his mind argued back, 'You're not happy. You're emotionally killing yourself over this. So what if Yami's happy?'  
  
Yugi shook his head as tears flowed down his cheeks. While he mentally argued with himself, a figure crept up behind him with a cloth in its hand. A few seconds later, the figure lunged, and wrapped the cloth around Yugi's nose and mouth.  
  
The smell was intoxicating. It was only a few seconds later that Yugi's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell back in the figure's arms. The figure quickly took off the Millenium Puzzle, and set it carefully on the cupboard. Then it cradled Yugi to its chest securely, then raced out the window it had come in by.  
  
Inari nodded his approval as Inashu jumped out the window with the small boy in her arms. Then he frowned at the way Inashu held him protectively. "Why so protective? You know what we must do." With that, Inari took out a small dagger and placed a small cut on Yugi's arm. He held out a note, and let some blood flow on the note. Once the note looked convincing enough, Inari threw the note back in the Game Shop. Inashu gave Inari a disapproving look, while Inari returned it with a regretful one. "That is not the worst that will happen to the boy. It will be the only way to make the pharaoh open his eyes."  
  
"To what Inari-sama?! Why does Yugi have to suffer for that?!"  
  
"The pharaoh must see that the girl is not the one. It is the small hikari that carries his heart. Besides, the boy has pain that is incurable now. We'll just have to end the pain for him. The pharaoh does not realize what he's doing to the little one. We're just going to make him see."  
  
Inashu shook her head at the fox god's reasoning, but decided to follow him anyway. She had a bad feeling about this. What was Inari planning to do with Yugi?  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
Inashu: Sorry if it was a little rushed, but I had to go somewhere! The second chapter shall be much better. Yami finds out what happens to Yugi.  
  
Karalen: O_O  
  
Inashu: Heh heh, Karalen still can't believe that I possessed her!  
  
Yami: What are you going to do to my Yugi?!  
  
Inashu: ::evil grin:: Oh, you'll see Yami, you'll see.  
  
Yami: And why am I going out with ANZU?!?!?!  
  
Inashu: Don't worry, you'll break up with her later.  
  
Yami: ::breathes a sigh of relief, then glares at Inashu:: You better not do anything to Yugi!  
  
Inashu: I can't guarantee anything.  
  
Yami: T-T  
  
Inashu: Review, please! 


	2. Realization

Inashu: Well, I finally got off of my lazy butt and forced Karalen to write more.  
  
Karalen: What she means is that she wrote everything on a sheet of paper in school, then gave it to me to type.  
  
Inashu: Heh, this chapter is full of angst, but it won't be as much as the next chapter! MWA HA HA!!! I'm so eeeeeviiiiil! (puts her pinky in her mouth)  
  
Karalen: ...riiiiiiight. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but we DO own Karalen, Inashu, and Yakari (she's not a Mary-sue, in fact, this is the only chapter she appears in). All right, on to the story!  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Yami kept staring out the window of the café as Anzu babbled on about friendship. He was in deep thought at the moment. Just recently, he had been picking out the annoying parts about Anzu...  
  
'And yet, I'm picking out the good parts about Yugi...' He thought to himself. When Yugi told him to go with Anzu today, he really didn't want to, and that surprised him. Instead, he wanted to stay with Yugi and just...hold him. That scared him a little. 'I'm his guardian! I can't fall in love with Yugi!'  
  
'But you already have, right? You're beginning to dislike Anzu, and liking Yugi even more than ever.' The reasonable part of his mind replied. Soon, both parts of his mind were at war with each other.  
  
'But it's not right! Not only am I his guardian, but Yugi's a boy! It's not right!'  
  
'Maybe to a narrow mind it isn't right, but people are being more open- minded these days. Besides, Bakura and Ryou are together, why can't you and Yugi be?'  
  
'Because-'  
  
But he was soon jerked out of his thoughts when Anzu latched onto his arm and started drooling. "Yami, you know you look incredibly hot today?" Anzu asked him in that annoying voice of hers.  
  
Yami cringed. He shook the beast off of his arm...'wait a minute, since when did I start calling her a beast?'  
  
'Since you found out that you love Yugi.'  
  
'.........'  
  
"YAAAAAMIIIIIIII!!! What'd you do that for?!" screeched Anzu.  
  
"Anzu...I....I think I need to tell you something..."  
  
Anzu, thinking Yami was just about to propose, stood tall and straightened her hair. "Yes, what is it Yami?"  
  
"I...think...No, I know that...I want a break up."  
  
Anzu gasped. She slowly sat in her seat and gazed at the table with tear- filled eyes. "But...why Yami?" she whispered.  
  
"Well...it's because I-"  
  
"It's because of that Yugi, isn't it?!" Anzu straightened in her chair. She seemed to forget that Yami was there, and made the biggest mistake of her life. "Why does that stupid brat always win?! He's worthless! He's weak, useless, sma-" Before she could finish her sentence, Yami grabbed her collar and glared death at her.  
  
"Don't you dare talk that way about him!"  
  
"Why Yami?! Why do you protect him?! He's nothing to everyone!"  
  
"My aibou is far better than you are! When I tell the others what you think about him, they'll dump you and be on Yugi's side! Yugi's got friends. And you don't." With that, he punched her back in the chair. Anzu lost consciousness as she sagged in the seat, blood flowing freely from her now broken nose. As he exited the café to go home, his mind debated with himself again.  
  
'Why did I just do that?'  
  
'Because she was throwing vulgar remarks about your love.'  
  
'My...love?'  
  
'That's right! You defended Yugi, and probably just admitted to Anzu that you love him!'  
  
'...maybe...maybe I do-'  
  
Once again, Yami was interrupted. He felt fear. Immense fear. There was nothing dangerous around him, so what...  
  
"Yugi..." He muttered, then he started to run as fast as he could back to the Game Shop. Only a few seconds later, his link with Yugi was ripped away. He came to a stop, shaking his head in disbelief. "No...this can't be..." He told himself, feeling weak in the knees all of the sudden. For some reason, a part of his mind told him that Yugi was still alive, so he continued his sprint back to the Game Shop. He prayed to all the gods that Yugi was all right.  
  
'This can't be happening! No, not now! Especially when I'm sorting out my feelings! Yugi! What's wrong?! What's going on there?!'  
  
Of course, there was no answer. After a few minutes, the Game Shop finally came into view. He tore into the house, and stopped. Nothing seemed unusual, except for....  
  
"Oh no..." There, laying on the floor beside the window, was a bloodied note. With trembling hands, he picked up the note and read what was on there.  
  
Four words made his heart stop.  
  
'You hikari shall suffer.'  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Yugi opened his eyes to see that he was in a small room. He sat up, and found that he was on an uncomfortable bed. Looking around, he saw that there was nothing else in the room, except for a small fox sitting in the corner of the room. The fox's light blue eyes watched him intently as Yugi came over to it. He slowly reached out a hand to it. The fox moved away slowly, knowing that it couldn't get too attached to the boy. Yugi, a little hurt by this display, simply sat down in front of the fox.  
  
"Call me crazy for talking to you, but you seem to be the only one in this place. I guess I'm stuck here..."  
  
"You mean you're not afraid?"  
  
Yugi jumped when he heard a girl's voice answer him. He looked around the room to find the source, but his eyes just went back to the fox. "You...you can talk?"  
  
"Of course I can. I'm a kitsune, so I can change between fox and human."  
  
"Oh...well, could you please turn human? It's kind of weird talking to a fox..."  
  
The fox seemed to smile. "Very well." It said. Smoke surrounded the fox, and when the smoke cleared, a human kitsune took it's spot. "Here I am!" she said.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I'm called Inashu. You don't have to introduce yourself, I already know all about you." She said, knowing that it was dangerous to talk to the boy. Then she would get attached to him, and she wouldn't be able to do what her master wanted her to do. Then...Karalen wouldn't come back.  
  
"Why am I here? And where am I? Where's Yami?"  
  
"Whoa, one question at a time! I can't tell you where you are, sorry. Your yami should come soon, according to Inari's predictions. And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Well...Inari is a fox god. He's seen a behavior in Yami that for some reason seemed unacceptable to him. He wants to punish Yami for it."  
  
"What?! But what did Yami ever do?!"  
  
"I can't tell you that. Anyway, he seems to think that the only way he can hurt Yami is...to hurt you."  
  
Yugi stared at her. He couldn't believe this! He had to get out of here!  
  
"Inashu! You have to help me out! Please!" he begged, giving her his puppy eyes.  
  
Inashu looked away and whispered, "I can't Yugi. Inari-sama isn't just any god. He's MY god. He's the god that I worship, that all kitsune's worship. If I go against him, I'd be going against the rules. Plus, he would punish me as well...he's already punishing me..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"In order to walk freely in this world, he had to take over a body. Well, me with my thick skull, gave him my best and only friend, Karalen. He promised that he would give her back, but I'm not so sure. I can feel her life energy going down. Karalen's dying."  
  
"I'm...sorry. But I promise, if you help me out, I can help save her for you!"  
  
"You don't understand Yugi! I CAN'T!" With that, she changed back into a fox and ran out of a little hole in the wall. Yugi tried to crawl through the hole, but it was way to small for him. He leaned against the wall, pulled his knees up, and rested his head in them. "Yami, where are you?"  
  
(Later)  
  
Yami fell to his knees, clutching the note in his hand. This can't be real! It had to be some sort of nightmare! He knew that it wasn't though....He got up, and ran out the door into the darkness of the night.  
  
'I have to find him! If I don't, my love may get hurt, or worse!'  
  
'You called him love! Oh, happy day!'  
  
'Shut up brain! It's NOT a happy day! And yes, I admitted that I loved him! And I do, with all my heart! Why did it have to get a situation like this to help me realize-'  
  
Again, he was interrupted.  
  
"It's not safe for a teenager like yourself to wander around here." Said a voice.  
  
Yami turned, and a few feet away was what seemed like a teenaged girl. The girl withdrew a card from her deck, looked at it, then glared up at Yami. "I'm older than you think!" she yelled, then her face was set emotionless again.  
  
"As am I." Yami replied. The woman had a very strange sense of style. The base of her hair was black, then it faded to white as it traveled to the tips of her spiky hair. A mask hid her right side of her face. The mask had a yellow eye, a black teardrop, and a red smile. On the other side of her face, she had a red iris without any pupil. The eye looked at him without any expression. Her right side of her shirt was black and the other side was white, while her sleeved stretched all the way down to her ankles. Her pants were completely the opposite, with her right leg white and the other black. Her shoes were the same pattern as her shirt. Most unusual indeed.  
  
"You are on a mission, correct? Then come with me, I shall help you." She said, then they both disappeared.  
  
They reappeared in a small room. The room had incense candles lit all around it, and it had a single desk in front of it. The woman sat at the desk and looked up at Yami. He was currently trying to get out of the room, but found out that the door was locked tight. He turned back to her and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am light. I can guide others, and help them on their way. I am darkness. I have a mysterious aura, that not even you can understand. My name is Yakari."  
  
She withdrew a card from her deck, and set it in the middle of the table. "Welcome to my home...Yami."  
  
Yami did a double-take at her. How did she...  
  
"For that is your name, is it not?"  
  
Yami nodded weakly, then looked at the card on the table. It was the magic card, Yami. "What do you want with me?!" he exclaimed, backing away a bit.  
  
"I only want to tell your fortune, for I am a mere fortune teller. I may be able to help you on your mission. You are searching for someone? I can help find the person for you. Please, take a seat."  
  
When Yami heard that she may be able to find Yugi, he instantly sat in the chair. Despite her way of freaking him out, he had to find Yugi!  
  
Yakari withdrew a card, and placed it a little to the right.  
  
"Celtic Guardian...you are a guardian to someone." She continued drawing cards, setting them next to each other.  
  
"Change of Heart...you once loved someone, but now you love someone else.  
  
"Baron of the Fiend Sword...the person you once loved was sneaky and cruel. Has a slutty personality as well."  
  
Yami nodded his head. He really agreed with the way she described Anzu.  
  
"Kuriboh...the one you now love is small and innocent, but stronger than he looks."  
  
Wait a minute...how did she know that Yugi was a he?!  
  
"Celtic Guardian again. You protect the one you love, correct?"  
  
Yami nodded, a faint tint of pink raising on his cheeks. Yakari drew three other cards, and held them in her hand. After a few seconds, her eye widened considerably for the first time Yami met her.  
  
"You want to do WHAT with him?!" Yakari yelled, a huge sweatdrop appearing. Yami fought to fight the huge blush that was arriving on his cheeks, but it was impossible. Yakari shook her head, then resumed her emotionless expression. She withdrew eight cards this time, and laid them all face up. She pointed to each one as she explained where Yugi was.  
  
"Yugi is trapped somewhere. It's east of town, where the gangsters reside. He is in the smallest building there, an old abandoned warehouse. The warehouse seems like it'll collapse anytime, with its broken windows and missing boards. There will be guards there." She explained. She put them back in her deck and shuffled it. Then she took out three cards and placed them face down on the table. "This will help determine the type of situation he's in. The first card will tell how he feels about the situation, and the second shall tell what will happen to him." With that said, she flipped up the first one. "Last Will...Yugi feels that something terrible will happen to him, and is regretting things he's done and has not done." Yakari flipped up the second card, and closed her eye for a few seconds. Once she opened, she looked up at Yami and said, "Sorcerer of the Doomed...if you don't hurry...Yugi WILL die."  
  
"WHAT?!" Yami jumped out of his chair. He felt that he had all the information he needed. He was about to dash out the door, until he heard an almost inaudible gasp from Yakari. He sighed, then turned to see what was the matter. She had three cards in her hand, and showed them to Yami. The first one was the Silver Fang. The second and third one were ones that Yami didn't recognize...Yakari pointed to the second one.  
  
"This is called The Light of a Broken Heart. Yugi has a light personality, innocent and naïve. But someone has broken his heart. The worst thing you can do is break the heart of a person like that."  
  
Yami winced inwardly at this. Why did he get the feeling that all of this was his fault? Yakari pointed to the last card.  
  
"This is called The Blood of the Innocent. As of now, Yugi is in both physical and mental pain. Judging by the attack power...the pain that he is feeling is critical. You must go, now!"  
  
With that, Yami heard a clicking sound. He yanked open the now unlocked door, and dashed out into the night to find this building.  
  
'I'm coming, hikari...'  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Inashu: And the plot thickens!  
  
Karalen: ...I wasn't in there at all...  
  
Inashu: But you were mentioned! Besides, it wouldn't technically be you in there, it would've been Inari.  
  
Karalen: Oh...do you really worship Inari?  
  
Inashu: Heck no! But I had to make up a reason as to why I couldn't help Yugi!  
  
Karalen: I see.  
  
Inashu: What will happen to Yugi? Find out in the next chapter! See that nice pretty button down there? Push it! I want a review! 


End file.
